A toi, mon autre
by RoyalitySly
Summary: Quand une jeune femme inconnue rencontre violemment Drago, ça peut faire des étincelles, surtout lorsque l'on s'aperçoit qu'elle n'est pas si inconnue que ça... Rating K qui évoluera...
1. Chapter 1

Ma toute première fic, je suis toute émotionnée (snif)... ben oui c'es bien de lire des fics toute la journée, mais il faut savoir un jour sauter la barrière et prendre pied de l'autre côté. Je suis consciente que mon travail ne peut être parfait, mais pour vous (et aussi pour moi) je ferais de mon mieux et j'essaierai de poster vite... Un grand, énorme, gigantesque MERCI à Elialys pour m'avoir aider à me lancer et avoir accepter au pied levé de me Beta reader. Un super gros bisous à ma Isalouloute chérie qui lit toujours toutes mes conneries, je t'aime ma chérie d'amour. Et maintenant place au Chapitre 1... Enjoy...

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre brutale…

_**Le jour où je t'ai rencontré la Terre a cessé de tourner...**_

Anonyme pour une fois, dérobée aux regards de tous, cachée loin de tout ce monde, je me promenais avec mon chien le long de cette plage, l'esprit perdu dans les toutes premières ébauches de mon prochain roman, quand tu m'as percutée durement. Sur cette immense étendue de sable où nous étions probablement les seules âmes, il a fallu que nous nous percutions. Je me relevais douloureusement pestant intérieurement contre cet idiot qui croisait ma route, quand je levais les yeux vers toi, toi si beau, tu époussetais négligemment tes vêtements sans m'accorder le moindre regard. Vexée, j'étais vexée, moi, la si connue, si talentueuse, la merveilleuse, la grande, la magnifique Stella ignorée.

- Et un pardon? Ca vous ferait mal?

- Et regarder où vous allez, ça vous arrive? me répondis-tu d'un ton hautain et désagréable.

- Il me semble que vous ne deviez pas regarder devant vous non plus...

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de tels enfantillages, veuillez me laisser passer, sale moldue.

Tu levais la main pour m'écarter de ton chemin, mais c'était sans compter sur mon ami canin qui s'empressa de se jeter violemment sur toi, te clouant au sol sous ses 90 kg de muscles, de bave et de poils. Je t'entendais pester et jurer "on ne traite pas un Malefoy de cette façon et bla bla bla" ainsi tu étais donc Drago Malefoy, je ne t'avais jamais vu mais je te connaissais M. Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa. Jaugeant la situation, machiavélique, je décidais de profiter de ta position de faiblesse.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis une moldue M. Malefoy?

Aucune réponse, je te croyais bien plus éloquent. Tout d'un coup tout s'enchaîna bien vite, bien trop vite, d'un grand coup de bassin tu cherchas à te dégager de l'étreinte de Mozart, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur et lui, il saisit ton épaule d'un coup de mâchoire et y enfonçant ses crocs, tu avais du lui faire bien mal quand même, tu poussais alors un hurlement strident. Ton sang, si beau, si pur, si rouge, gouttait entre les dents de mon canidé, immédiatement absorbé par le sable gourmand.

J'attrapais le harnais de mon monstre poilu, lui parlant tendrement, lui intimant doucement de te lâcher, il ne te relâcha qu'au prix d'un morceau de chair et toi, tu perdais connaissance tranquillement, ton regard frigorifiant toujours plongé dans le mien. Au moment où tu perdais définitivement pied, il me semblait apercevoir une note plus humaine dans tes yeux, réalité ou simple jeu de lumière, je n'aurais pu le dire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais bien embêtée, n'ayant pas pris ma baguette, je ne pouvais te lancer un simple "_**enervatum**_" . Je détachais donc Mozart, lui disant de rentrer à la maison et entrepris de te relever doucement pour que je puisse nous faire transplaner jusque chez moi, je jetais un coup d'œil alentour, histoire de vérifier que nous étions bien seuls et fermais les yeux afin de bien visualiser mon salon, puis dans un élan nous partîmes, tout devint noir autour de nous et une sensation d'oppression me saisit, j'abhorrais le transplanage, je resserrais mon étreinte autour de toi ,la sensation de ton corps tout contre le mien était étrange, troublant, enfin je pus respirer normalement, nous étions arrivés.

Je te déposais aussi précautionneusement que possible sur le canapé et m'abîmait finalement dans ta contemplation. Ton visage semblait si doux, si beau, si paisible dans ce sommeil involontaire tu semblais presque angélique, mis à part le fait que tu te vidais gentiment de ton sang sur mon canapé fort coûteux. Je m'arrachais donc à cette vision merveilleuse pour aller chercher ma baguette et diverses potions curatives dans mon bureau. Après avoir désactivés les enchantements qui cachaient cette pièce au reste du monde, je pris tout ce qu'il me fallait et revins auprès de toi. Je m'installais à genoux tout près de ton visage, agitais doucement ma baguette en murmurant "_**enervatum**_", tu revins à toi brusquement, t'asseyant brutalement, comme un diable sorti de sa boite et poussais un râle de douleur en te laissant retomber en arrière.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, tu réouvris les yeux et posais ton regard pénétrant sur moi avant de tourner la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre afin de voir où tu te trouvais, ton inspection ne parut pas suffire, puisque tu reposas ton regard sur moi.

-Où suis-je?

-Chez moi…

-J'ai mal…

-Je m'en doute, déclarais-je avec un sourire. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour ça et pour faire repousser le bout de chair que mon chien a pris en otage.

D'un seul coup, tu te mis à paniquer, criant des morceaux de phrases indistincts, dans lesquels je distinguais les mots morceaux, séquelles, chien, défiguré, et d'autres qu'il serait laid de retranscrire ici, mais qui me firent bien rigoler. Je posais une main sur ton torse afin de t'apaiser, mais là c'est moi qui n'étais plus tranquille, je sentais ton cœur battre comme un fou ce qui affola le mien et tes muscles se contractant sous mes doigts jetèrent des pics acérés en travers de mon âme, il fallait que je me ressaisisse et vite nom d'un vampire hémophile, un homme ne pouvait pas me faire un tel effet, je devais avoir une commotion cérébrale due à notre choc de tout à l'heure, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Je me reprenais rapidement et te voyant calmé, je retirais ma main, tu me regardais étrangement, avais-tu perçu mon trouble ou était-ce encore un tour de mon esprit enfiévré ?

J'enfouis mon visage dans ma mallette de premiers soins, prenant tout mon temps pour en ressortir une fiole et un pot, je débouchais la-dite fiole et te la tendis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une potion analgésique.

-Et le pot ?

-Un baume à base d'essence de burlap et de larmes de phénix pour votre blessure.

Tu me pries la fiole des mains et la porta à tes lèvres, tes lèvres, si belles, si désirables, si sensuelles, qui semblaient si douces, roooh lala, ça suffit, le coup que j'avais pris devait être bien plus sérieux que ce que je pensais. Sous l'effet de la potion, tout ton corps sembla se détendre sensiblement. Je t'aidais à enlever ta veste ainsi que ta chemise que je fis glisser lentement sur ta peau si blanche, m'enivrant au passage de ton odeur typiquement masculine, légèrement musquée. J'entrepris donc de nettoyer ta plaie à l'aide d'un linge humide avec de petits gestes fébriles, puis j'y étalais généreusement du baume en empêchant mes mains de trembler à ton contact.

-Je crains que vous ne soyez obligé de passer la nuit ici, M. Malefoy. Il est déjà tard et vous avez besoin de repos. Je vous rassure, cette situation ne déplait autant qu'à vous, si ce n'est plus d'ailleurs…

-Il faut que je prévienne le manoir…

-Je vais le faire… Votre père est-il chez vous ce soir?

-Il me semble oui…

Je pris donc une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, m'agenouillais devant l'âtre, puis je prononçais distinctement "Manoir Malefoy, bureau de Lucius" et enfin je plongeais ma tête dans le foyer afin de parler avec le plus grand acteur de ma réussite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Quel plaisir de te revoir…

_**Le jour où je t'ai effleuré le sol s'est ouvert sous mes pieds…**_

-Lucius?

Malefoy senior tourna la tête vers sa cheminée afin de voir qui était l'odieux personnage qui osait ainsi venir troubler sa quiétude, mais me reconnaissant il me fit un sourire, un vrai, un de ceux qu'il ne destinait qu'à moi. Il quitta gracieusement son fauteuil et vint s'accroupir devant moi.

-Stella, c'est un tel plaisir de te voir ma jolie fleur... D'ailleurs tes visites sont rares, de plus en plus rares… Que me vaut donc la joie d'entendre ta douce voix ?

-J'ai rencontré votre fils aujourd'hui…

-Et ?

-La rencontre a été un tant soit peu brutale…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Attendez, je vais venir, ça sera bien plus simple… J'arrive tout de suite, deux ou trois petits détails à régler et je vous rejoins.

-Je t'attends.

Je ressortais donc la tête de la cheminée, le visage un peu cendreux, il allait vraiment falloir que je la fasse ramoner, et revenais vers toi. Arrivée à tes côtés, je vis que tu t'étais endormi, je décidais donc de te laisser un petit message au cas où tu te réveillerais durant mon absence.

Je claquais ensuite des doigts afin de faire venir Linka, mon elfe, et lui expliquais qu'elle devait te surveiller et empêcher Mozart de te sauter dessus quand il arriverait, je lui dis également qu'en cas de problème, elle me trouverait chez Lucius et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas hésiter à me déranger. Elle répondit à tout cela par son sempiternel "Oui, Maîtresse" , accompagné d'une courbette faisant racler son nez disgracieux sur mon magnifique tapis persan, ce qui me fit lever les yeux aux ciel. Elle était là par choix, elle était libre, comme en attestait sa livrée noire impeccable, quand donc allait-elle cesser toutes ces mises en scène? Je lui adressais ensuite un sourire pincé et pris mon envol par la poudre de Cheminette.

Je vis défiler devant moi un nombre incalculable de salons, bureaux, cuisines à une vitesse vertigineuse avant de me sentir ralentir pour enfin m'arrêter et quitter gracieusement l'âtre de la cheminée du bureau de mon cher, très cher Lucius. Un vieil elfe se précipita vers moi afin de prendre ma cape et de m'aider à m'épousseter de toute cette suie immonde, il fallait vraiment, mais vraiment que je me décide à faire nettoyer cette sotte de cheminée, qui prenait apparemment un plaisir malsain à me salir à tout va….

Lucius était là, en face de moi, beau, froid et terriblement charismatique comme toujours. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire amusé, faisant tourner son éternel verre de cognac dans sa main, tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil de maître, vêtu d'une superbe veste d'intérieur noire brodée de fil d'argent. Tandis que je m'approchais doucement de lui, il posa son verre, se leva et vint à ma rencontre, nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nous dévisageant mutuellement, puis lentement, très lentement, il écarta les bras et je vins naturellement me nicher tout contre son torse, à ma place, pendant qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de mon dos. Il se mit naturellement à déposer de petits baisers sur ma chevelure alors que je me collais tendrement et plus intimement à lui. Au bout d'un temps indéfini, nous nous séparâmes, lui tenant une de mes mains, je me rapprochais imperceptiblement de lui, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposais aimablement un léger baiser sur sa joue si douce et si soyeuse. Il m'entraîna délicatement vers un canapé et s'installa à mes côtés, je profitais pour me blottir étroitement contre lui, il se mit à caresser affectueusement mes cheveux.

Il ne voulait pas briser ce fabuleux instant de tendresse, mais il finit par se décider et prit la parole. Il me demanda tout d'abord si je voulais quelque chose à boire, j'acceptai bien volontiers un cognac, puis il me pressa de questions afin que je lui raconte ma rencontre avec son gentil Drago. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand je lui annonçais que son fils m'avait traitée de Moldue, mais son sourire se fana bien vite quand vint le tour de l'agression de son fameux rejeton par mon si gentil chien. Je lui expliquais donc que j'avais ramené son orgueilleux héritier chez moi et l'avais soigné, j'indiquais également le fait que ce Monsieur-Je-Suis-Le-Meilleur avait besoin de repos et qu'il resterait donc avec moi le temps nécessaire à sa guérison et il ne put qu'acquiescer.

-Bon et bien je ne vais pas m'éterniser, sans quoi mon patient improvisé risque fort de crier à l'abandon…

-Tu ne veux pas embrasser Narcissa avant de partir ? Elle aimerait tellement recevoir ta visite plus souvent et elle me maudirait probablement pendant plusieurs générations si elle apprenait que je t'ai laissée t'enfuir sans la voir. Pendant ce temps là, je vais faire préparer les bagages de Drago, à moins que tu ne préfères le voir se promener nu dans ta maison…

Je souris à cette idée, imaginant la gêne de mon invité forcé, mais suivis tout de même Lucius jusqu'au boudoir de sa femme. Elle aussi me serra dans ses bras, versant même une petite larme. Je pris une tasse de thé en sa compagnie, regrettant le cognac de Lucius, ce dernier promit à Narcissa de lui expliquer la raison de ma présence dès que je serais partie, pour que nous puissions profiter du peu de temps dont nous disposions à ce moment-là. Narcissa se lamenta encore un peu sur la fréquence de plus en plus rare de mes visites et le vieil elfe ratatiné revenant avec la valise du "jeune Maître", je pris congé de mes merveilleux hôtes et rentrais chez moi…

Je sortis enfin de ma cheminée au bout d'un temps bien trop long à mon goût, en fin de compte le transplanage n'était pas si nul que ça, mais me figeais instantanément à la vue de mon salon complètement dévasté et tentais d'évaluer la situation. Une bombe avait-elle explosé sur ma maison ? Non, les murs bien que passablement abîmés, tenaient toujours debout… Un tremblement de terre peut-être ? Non plus, pas de fissure géante dans le sol bien qu'il soit recouvert de fragment d'objets et de meubles. La foudre éventuellement ? Toujours pas, pas de trou dans le plafond qui pourtant semblait noirci par endroit. Je te cherchais ensuite du regard, te trouvant enfin, je te vis tentant de te cacher derrière le corps minuscule de Linka, oh que tu étais beau et impressionnant à ce moment-là toi, le grand, le fort, le magnifique Drago Malefoy, mal dissimulé derrière une jeune elfe de maison, qui elle était aux prises avec un Mozart absolument déchaîné, elle tentait de le repousser à grand renfort de sortilèges, mais faisait tout pour ne pas le blesser pour autant.

Je mis fin à ce carnage en sifflant mon chien, qui arriva en courant devant moi, en remuant la queue et se coucha sur le dos à mes pieds, quémandant une caresse. Toi, tu te redressas vivement, chose que tu aurais peut-être dû éviter au vu de la grimace de douleur que ce geste t'arracha. Et Linka, elle vint me rejoindre en pleurant, disant qu'elle était une mauvaise elfe qui avait tout abîmé le joli salon de sa Maîtresse. Je levais une fois de plus les yeux au ciel et lui demandais aimablement de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour réparer les dégâts, elle se mit immédiatement à courir dans tous les sens lançant sort après sort. Je m'accroupissais ensuite vers Mozart et me mis à lui parler doucement, il se leva d'un seul coup et se précipita vers toi, tu ne pus réprimer totalement ton envie de fuir et fis un pas en arrière, quelle fut ton expression quand ce monstre poilu te gratifia affablement d'un grand coup de langue bien baveux en prenant appui de ses deux pattes avant sur tes épaules, j'aurai pu m'étrangler de rire si je ne t'avais pas vu blêmir dangereusement, la douleur brouillant ton regard, je me hâtais donc à tes côtés, poussant sans ménagement mon chien qui se roula en boule, et te pris doucement le bras.

-Venez avec moi Drago, je vais vous conduire à la chambre d'amis, où vous pourrez vous étendre, puis je vous redonnerais une potion apaisante et vérifierais votre plaie.

Tu ne dis mot, serrant les mâchoires, mais tu me suivis tant bien que mal en t'appuyant sur moi, ainsi je t'amenais à la chambre jouxtant la mienne et t'aidais à t'allonger sur le lit. L'opération fut délicate en raison de notre différence de poids, et je tombais sur toi, un bras coincé sous ton dos musclé, le visage écrasé sur ton torse toujours nu, par Merlin ce que tu sentais bon, c'en était étourdissant… Je tentais difficilement de me relever, de décoincer mon bras, mais je compris vite que j'étais obligée de passer par dessus ton corps pour réussir à me dégager. J'entrepris donc de t'enjamber et après avoir passé ma première jambe, je me trouvais dans une position gênante et plus que compromettante, à cheval sur ton corps mon torse collé au tien, j'entendais ton cœur battre, je sentais les mouvements de ta respiration, la douceur de ta peau, et toi du fin fond des limbes de ta semi-inconscience, tu ne trouvas rien de mieux que d'enserrer ma taille de ton bras valide, rapprochant ainsi davantage nos corps déjà bien trop proches pour ma santé mentale, une bouffée de chaleur me saisit m'infligeant du même coup un coup de fouet qui me remit les idées en bon ordre et je finis précipitamment de me dégager de ton étreinte bien trop dérangeante. Ainsi mêmes dans les vapes les hommes faisaient montre d'une animalité exacerbée…

Je restais quelques instants agenouillée sur le lit, à coté de toi, à te regarder, à admirer ton visage angélique, ton torse d'albâtre, puis me ressaisissant et me fustigeant mentalement, je quittais ta couche et appelais Linka. Je lui demandais de m'apporter ta valise, ma trousse de premiers soins ainsi que de quoi te toiletter. Elle revint quasi instantanément, faisant léviter devant elle tout ce que je lui avais demandé. Elle me proposa son aide, mais je la chassais doucement, lui demandant de finir de remettre le salon en état puis de préparer le dîner. Non mais, et puis quoi encore ?

Je te fis boire une potion apaisante et en attendant que celle-ci fasse effet pour pouvoir te laver et soigner, j'entrepris de m'occuper de tes affaires. Je défis ta valise disposant tes vêtements au fur et à mesure dans l'armoire, votre vieil elfe avait vraiment vu large en préparant tes bagages, ainsi je rangeais une multitude de pantalons, de chemises et de robes de sorcier quand j'arrivais au sous-vêtements une certaine rougeur envahit mes joues à la vue de ces boxers si sexy dans lesquels je n'eut aucun mal à t'imaginer… Je me fustigeais derechef, comment des bouts de tissus pouvaient me mettre dans un tel état, c'était inconcevable, saleté de commotion cérébrale, et l'esprit un peu plus clair, j'envoyais les morceaux d'étoffes coupables rejoindre le reste de ta garde-robe dans l'armoire, aussitôt rejoins par tes chaussettes. Je pris ensuite tes affaires de toilettes que j'installais sur une desserte que je fis apparaître d'un coup de baguette près de ton lit. Je refermais soigneusement ta valise dorénavant vide et la déposais au fond de l'armoire. Je choisis dans tes vêtements un pantalon de pyjama ainsi qu'un de tes boxers honnis et attaquais ta toilette.

Ce fut un moment bien laborieux, plus d'une fois je fus obligée de me houspiller moi-même à cause des pensées qui hantait mon esprit. Le moment le plus ardu fut quand je dus finir par faire glisser ton pantalon et son congénère de maudit sous-vêtement et d'entreprendre une toilette sous la ceinture, quelle honte de me sentir comme une adolescente pré-pubère, alors que tu n'étais pas le premier homme que je voyais nu et que je touchais, par Circé quelle gêne… Tes cuisses si sculpturales, tes fesses si musclées, ton… hop, hop, hop, STOOOOP, on se calme, on respire un grand coup, wahou, putain de traumatisme cérébral. Je finis donc ce que j'avais à faire, puis te rhabillais du mieux que je pouvais et soignais finalement ta plaie. Je venais de finir le pansement quand un magnifique hibou vint frapper doucement la fenêtre. J'allais lui ouvrir et pris le parchemin accroché à la patte qu'il me tendait, je lui offris un miamhibou et le laissais repartir.

Retournant le parchemin, je reconnus le sceau des Malefoy incrusté dans la cire, après l'avoir décachetée, je pris connaissance de la lettre, elle venait de Lucius.

_**Stella Chérie,**_

_**Je viendrais demain te rendre visite en compagnie de Narcissa. **_

_**La guerre est terminée depuis un moment, nous avons donc décidé de dire qui tu es à Drago.**_

_**Je t'aime ma petite fleur. A demain 11h.**_

_**Lucius.**_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'écrirai la suite aussi vite qe possible, enfin surtout dès que j'aurai arrêter de vomir à tout va.

Encore Merci à Rashka et Elialys, merci également à Witchia. Je vous Zaime les filles...

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée.. Bisous.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir, et voilà un nouveau chapitre a vu le jour, vous n'imaginez même pas combien de fois j'ai du le retoucher... Pfff.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, suggestions, remarques...

Un grand Merci à mon ami Genzo qui m'a corrigé dans la journée, merci à Rashka aussi (oui je veux bien me mariationner avec toi ma chéwie d'amûr)

Disclamatateur: J'en avais pas encore fait donc: j'aime le chocolat, Drago en boxer, Lucius en peignoir et Severus en string panthère, voilà mais ils appartiennent à JK, gloire à elle et pas ta moi...

**Chapitre 3 : Dîner oppressant…**

_**Quand tu m'as regardée le ciel s'est déchiré…**_

Ils allaient venir, chez moi, le lendemain matin… Par Merlin, il allait te dire qui j'étais... Tout ceci était si rapide, trop rapide, j'eus l'impression de perdre pied... et toi, toi tu t'en foutais. Tu avais trouvé l'excuse d'être inconscient pour ne pas prendre conscience de la situation et tu ne savais même pas que toi et moi nous arrivions à un tournant décisif de nos vies. Comment allais-tu prendre les révélations de ton père? Allais-tu m'accepter? Me renier? Toutes ses pensées tourbillonnaient inlassablement dans ma tête. J'allais enfin avoir le droit de te connaître, de vraiment te connaître...

Moi je t'avais toujours connu, depuis ma prime enfance, Lucius me parlait de toi à chaque fois qu'il venait me voir. Tu étais le héros de mes rêves enfantins, le prince charmant de mes songes infantiles. Je t'aimais, j'avais beau être jeune et ne jamais t'avoir vu, je t'aimais… Je l'ai dit à Lucius, je lui ai clamé du haut de mes quatre ans que je t'aimais toi et que je t'aimerais toujours, ça l'avait bien fait rigoler. Sur le coup je pensais qu'il riait de bonheur, ah c'est beau la naïveté d'un enfant. Je lui demandais souvent quand je pourrais te voir… Toi, mon monde tournait autour de toi… Tu as toujours été à mes côtés quand je me sentais seule, quand je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Lucius ne voulait plus que je te voie, quand il me disait que si je te voyais les méchants hommes en noir viendraient me chercher et qu'ils nous tueraient tous.

Qui étais-je pour être si gênante, qu'avais-je fait ? Je n'en savais rien. Alors dans ma tête d'enfants je devenais une princesse, emprisonnée sur une petite île magique, que le prince charmant Drago viendrait sauver, bravant les flots, affrontant des monstres, mettant à mal mes geôliers pour enfin me délivrer et m'emmener dans ton royaume merveilleux, je t'imaginais grand, beau et fort comme Lucius. J'ai attendu encore et encore, mais tu n'es jamais venu. Chaque fois que je voyais ton père, je lui demandais quand je pourrais te voir et chaque fois il me répondait invariablement "plus tard mon cœur, plus tard". J'ai bien fini par arrêter de rêver, mais tu as toujours occupé une place de choix dans mon cœur et mon âme…

-Maîtresse, pardon de vous déranger, mais Linka doit-elle servir le dîner ici ou dans la salle à manger ?

-Ici ça sera très bien Linka, merci.

Ah oui, merci Linka, merci, tu avais vraiment bien fait de me sortir de mes pensées pathétiques, pour un peu j'aurais viré sentimentale et puis quoi encore… Tu n'étais qu'un idiot, j'étais sûre et certaine que tu m'avais oubliée de toute façon. Ma correspondante de Poudlard m'avait bien dit que tu n'étais qu'un coureur de jupon vantard et prétentieux, l'incroyable fouine bondissante avait-elle même ajouté un jour, elle ne savait pas que je te connaissais, mais elle me parlait de toi, de ses amis Harry et Ronald… elle avait vraiment l'air de te détester… Il paraît que tu étais vraiment ignoble avec mon amie Hermione… Je ne comprenais pas… dans mes songes tu étais toujours merveilleux…

Linka revint chargée d'un lourd plateau, je fis apparaître une table et lui fit signe, elle déposa son lourd chargement et dressa le couvert d'un simple claquement de doigt. Il y en avait pour un régiment comme toujours, les elfes ne connaissent-il pas les demi-mesures ? Sur une de ces monstrueuses génuflexions, elle quitta la pièce « j'espère que le dîner vous plaira Maîtresse, bon appétit, Maîtresse, je range le salon, Maîtresse, si vous avez besoin de moi, appelez moi Maîtresse… » et bla, bla, bla et nia, nia, nia… Grrrrrr. Je soufflais bruyamment et vint vers toi pour te réveiller, je m'installais légèrement à tes côtés et t'observais quelques instants… Serait-ce mal si je te volais ce baiser dont j'avais rêvé pendant des années ? Personne ne le saurait de toute façon et toi tu étais inconscient, alors… Je me penchais donc vers ton visage lentement les yeux fixés sur tes lèvres, si désirables, si désirées… Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient ta bouche de la mienne, je sentais ton souffle si chaud sur ma peau glacée. Je m'approchais lentement, très lentement, mais quelque chose avait changé, je le sentais, tu me fixais… tes yeux étaient ouverts et tu me regardais fixement, je n'osais plus bouger, retenant ma respiration, oh mon dieu…

-Je peux vous demander ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Je me redressais brusquement fuyant ton regard et m'éclaircis la gorge le temps de trouver la parade…

-Et que pensez-vous que je sois en train de faire, Messire Malefoy ?

-Je ne sais pas peut-être cherchiez-vous à abuser d'un pauvre sorcier inconscient, Miss… Miss ?

-Stella ! Ca suffira pour l'instant… Au fait, ayant eu un entretien privé avec Monsieur votre père, je me dois de vous informer de sa visite ici même demain matin. Bien entendu Madame votre mère l'accompagnera.

-Humpf…

-Bon il serait temps de manger, donc si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de se redresser légèrement, je me ferai une joie de faire apparaître quelques coussins supplémentaires pour son confort.

Mon discours avait un ton si péremptoire qu'il t'arracha un haussement de sourcils narquois, mais tu obéis docilement et je fis apparaître suffisamment d'oreillers derrière ton dos pour que tu puisses t'y adosser commodément. Je t'apportais ensuite un plateau chargé des divers mets préparés par Linka. Tu y jetas un œil suspicieux puis entrepris de déguster ton potage. Assise à la table, je mangeais en silence t'observant discrètement du coin de l'œil. Quand vint le moment du plat principal, tu glissas ta main sous le drap et pris un air étonné. Tu posas alors ton regard sur moi, évaluant mon humeur, puis jugeant apparemment que tu pouvais parler, tu pris la parole.

-Puis-je récupérer ma baguette, Miss Stella ? Il semblerait que je ne porte plus mon pantalon et ma baguette s'y trouvait…

Je me levais donc pour rejoindre la panière de linge afin d'y récupérer ta sacro-sainte baguette, mais je trouvais la corbeille vide. Roooh, Linka !!! je claquais des doigts et là vis apparaître dans un « pop » caractéristique.

-Linka, as-tu vu la baguette de Monsieur ?

-Oui, Maîtresse, elle était dans son pantalon…

-Peux-tu aller la chercher ?

Elle disparut dans son fameux « pop » et réapparut quasi instantanément, toujours avec son immuable « pop », qui je dois l'avouer m'insupportait totalement, par les caleçons de Merlin, elle avait pourtant des jambes. Elle s'approcha doucement de toi, et te tendit gentiment ta baguette.

-Linka espère que le repas plait à Maître Drago, Linka a fait bien attention à ne préparer que des plats que Maître Drago aime, comme le lui a appris la mère de Linka…

Tu la fixas bizarrement, puis ton regard dévia vers moi…

-Suis-je censé vous connaître ? Comment se fait-il que votre elfe sache qui je suis et pire encore ce que j'aime manger, t'emportas-tu.

-Nous parlerons de tout ça demain, quand vos parents seront là M. Malefoy, demain… Mangez à présent, la nuit est déjà bien avancée et il faudra se lever pour recevoir vos parents comme il se doit…

-Humpf…

Décidément, l'éloquence n'était pas ton fort en ce jour… Par Merlin si j'avais su que je te rencontrerais dans ces conditions…

Nous reprîmes le cours de notre repas sans bruit, nous jetant mutuellement quelques regards, les tiens étaient arrogants, les miens sarcastiques, tout simplement… Mais comme tout a une fin bien entendu, le dessert bien que lentement savouré pour ma part ne fut bientôt plus que de vagues reliefs dans les assiettes de porcelaine. Je dus donc me contraindre à claquer des doigts et Linka desservit la table à grand renfort de courbettes, donnant du Maître et du Maîtresse à tour de bras. Pffff…Quand elle quitta enfin la chambre ; "Bonne nuit, Maître… Faites de beaux rêves, Maîtresse…" et bla, bla, bla ; je fis disparaître la table.

-Et bien, M. Malefoy, il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. Je dors dans la chambre juste à côté, si vous avez besoin, appelez-moi, je laisserai la porte communicante entrebâillée. Voulez-vous une autre potion analgésique avant de dormir ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, la précédente agit toujours. Puis-je toutefois vous poser une question ?

-C'est ce que vous venez de faire, Monsieur, mais je me sens l'âme magnanime en cette nuit, posez donc votre question, bien que je ne promette pas d'y répondre…

-Qui dois-je remercier pour avoir pris soin de me faire ma toilette et m'avoir changé ?

-Hum… et bien, moi, bien entendu. Un simple coup de baguette, il n'est nul besoin de me remercier.

-Peut-être devriez-vous faire réviser votre baguette alors, à moins que mon charme incroyable ne l'ait perturbée…

Oh, mon Dieu, je m'étais faite griller , ce fichu traumatisme crânien m'avait fait faire n'importe quoi et j'avais été prise sur le fait…

-Plait-il ?

-Oui, mon boxer a été mis à l'envers, ce qui est fort inconfortable.

Vite, vite, vite, une petite pirouette, il fallait à ce moment là que je trouve une parade mais mon cerveau ne savait penser qu'une seule chose à cet instant : « Oh Circé ! Donnez moi un mur que je me fracasse la tête dessus. Oh Circé ! Donnez moi un mur que je me fracasse la tête dessus. Oh Circé ! Donnez moi un mur que je me fracasse la tête dessus…. » Je finis par me diriger vers la porte et c'est sans me retourner vers toi que je te répondis, espérant que tu ne verrais pas cette maudite rougeur qui avait envahi mon visage.

-Bien entendu, j'irai rendre visite à M. Ollivander dès que possible. Et bien, sur ce, bonne nuit M. Malefoy, à demain matin.

-Bonne nuit, Miss Stella…

Je sortis alors de ta chambre, poussais légèrement la porte, la laissant ainsi entrouverte et me laissais choir sur mon lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Je restais ainsi quelques instants puis je me relevais, pris une douche rapide et rejoignais mon lit…

Avant de m'endormir une dernière pensée vint frapper mon esprit « Quelle journée j'ai passée et quelle journée je vais passer demain… »


End file.
